All-HQ Australian Indoor-Rules Quiddich League
The All-HQ Australian Indoor-Rules Quiddich League (Hitherto referred to as the AHAIRQL or the League) is actually something of a misnomer, as there are only four teams in the League at HQ so far. At any rate, the League is comprised of Australian Indoor-Rules Quiddich players. The Teams So far, there are four League Teams. For the purposes of equality and to minimize the level of carnage, there is no lower limit for amount of players but there is a maximum cap of ten players per team; for the sake of fairness, if two teams of unequal size are playing, the larger team is required to have its extra players sit out. If you would like to join a team, this is the procedure: First, you must have Permission. If you have Permission, then you simply add your Agent/s names to the appropriate Department's list. If there is no team for your department yet, they you should add one and notify Trojie, because she needs to know how many teams there are so that she can organise the league table. If there are ten names on that list, then the team is full and you should get hold of Trojie and discuss with her the formation of a new team. DBS Team The Department of Bad Slash team is one of the founding teams of the League. The DBS Team's strengths lie principally in their use of Luxury as a surprise weapon, and also in their ability to navigate in the dark. It is comprised of the following players: *Trojanhorse *Paddlebrains *Luxury *Gypsy *Cray DoF Team The Department of Floaters team is the other founding team of the league. Their strengths lie in their overall versatility, the ease with which they view both bats and ball as weapons, and July's literal hardheadedness. It is comprised of the following players: *July *Library *Murtagh *Titus *Trip Tiptree *Sara Knight *Manx *Shadow *Archer *Sabbat DMS Team The Department of Mary-Sues team has four players so far. Their strengths lie in Kana's no-holds-barred usage of kido spells, Kim's enhanced Tok'ra strength, Mike's Wraith strength and Cerrin, uh... well, she makes a good distraction. It is comprised of the following players: *Kana *Cerrin *Kim *Mike Daniels The Scientists Another small new team, it is made up of scientists from the Department of Mary Sue Experiments and Research and the Medical Research Division. The Scientists tend to be horribly competitive, and to cheat remorselessly. The team is currently made up of: *Helen Gale *Mike Rudd (reluctantly) *Chris Storm *Jon Game Season A season of AIRQ lasts for a variable amount of time, due to schedule conflicts caused by missions. A season takes as long as is needed for all teams to play against each other. The first season is planned to last three games, as there are only two teams currently in the League, with the Championship going to the team that wins at least two out of three matches. First Season The first game of the season took place in early March, with the Bad Slashers taking a dubious victory. The second gamewas on May 9th, with the Floaters winning spectacularly.